The Pathology Core will supply pathology support for the scientific community engaged in prostate research at ULLA. This will be accomplished through the following specific aims: Maintain an anonymous computerized database of well documented, annotated, and quality controlled tissues from donors after prostate surgery, including matched samples of normal and cancer tissue from prostatectomy specimens. Quality control includes histologic confirmation of all specimens by the pathologist. Formalin fixed tissue blocks will be available from archival files, as well as snap-frozen fresh tissues suitable for RNA and DNA extraction. Provide histology support including embedding of tissues, sectioning and staining. Perform immunohistochemistry an in-situ hybridization studies. Perform laser microdissection of prostate tissues. Provide tissue arrays from normal and carcinoma prostate tissues for high throughput evaluation of tumor markers by immunohistochemistry, FISH or other methods. Provide expertise with handling of tissues for experimental protocols, interpretation of prostate histology and special stains by an expert urologic pathologist. Provide support with animal tissues including all aspects of tissue processing, staining, and interpretation of histologic sections. Ensure that samples are collected according to IRB guidelines and that tissues and services are distribute fairly and in a timely manner to all investigators in the SPORE.